


NATALYA

by Sanaely



Series: La Théorie des Amoureux Perdus [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Sad thoughs, Violence, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaely/pseuds/Sanaely
Summary: Natalya était une jeune fille consciente de bien des choses. Elle savait aussi très clairement faire la différence entre ce qui était  accessible et ce qui ne l'était pas. Au vu des choses actuelles elle aurait du revoir ses objectifs. Mais le cœur a ses raisons...





	NATALYA

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour (bonsoir ?) et bienvenu dans la première partie de mon nouveau projet, La Théorie des Amoureux Perdus *applaudissements*. Oui, je sais, je dois finir Death Game mais c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment donc je ressors un vieux truc de mon ordi, un vieux projet qui me tient à cœur.  
> Donc La Théorie (on va raccourcir comme ça) c'est une sorte de série, avec plusieurs persos dont on suivra les différents point de vues au fur et à mesure que "l'intrigue principale" avance (je met entre guillemets parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'intrigue, juste un événement commun et tout se passe dans le même univers).  
> Donc voilà, la première partie toute mignonne et gentillette, j'attend vos avis et puis bonne lecture voilà !

-L'AMOUR c’est quelque chose qui ne se contrôle pas.

_Sa main caressait doucement son ventre en montant vers sa poitrine._

Natalya fixa Francis qui acquiesça.

-Crois en mon expérience. Quand tu es amoureux, tu vas rien pouvoir faire contre ça.

_E_ _lle palpa son sein et un gémissement appréciateur s’échappa de ses lèvres closes._

-Tu vas penser à le nier, au début parce que tout le monde fait ça tu sais. On le nie tous pour x ou y raison.

_Puis elle commença à jouer avec son téton, le taquinant, le pinçant._

-Parce qu’on en a honte alors qu’on devrait pas.

L’homme but une gorgée de vin rouge.

Il en proposa à la jeune fille qui refusa.

_Puis, son autre main descendit plus bas vers son intimité._

_Elle caressa doucement ses lèvres entre ouvertes, titillant de ses doigts son clitoris._

-Alors tu vas te battre contre ça. Mais tu sais, l’amour c’est un feu qui consume, plus tu essayeras de l’étouffer, plus il te consumera.

_Natalya se cambra à ce contact. Elle recommença à jouer avec, appuyant, chatouillant, frottant cette petite boule de plaisir._

_Sa respiration s’était faite plus saccadée, son corps tremblait presque sous ces vagues de plaisir._

-Et à ce moment là, tu seras à la limite de craquer. Tu feras tout et n’importe quoi pour qu’il te remarque et qu’il t’aime en retour.

_Elle fit glisser un autre de ses doigts à l’intérieur d’elle._

_C’était chaud et serré. Un peu bizarre mais pas désagréable._

_Natalya commença doucement à se doigter, chaque poussée la faisant se cambrer dans un gémissement aigue._

_De temps à autres, elle massait ses seins à l’abandon._

_C’était bon. Horriblement bon._

_-Elizaveta…. Elizaveta…gémissait elle doucement._

_Elle imaginait que ses mains étaient celles de la belle brune qui la couvrait de baisers en lui murmurant à l’oreille des « je t’aime » et mille autres promesses d’amour._

_Le bonheur total._

_Natalya accéléra. Elle se sentait venir._

-Et si il ne m’aime pas en retour ?questionna Natalya.

_Natalya poussa un long gémissement en sentant tout son corps trembler et la chaleur se diffuser._

-Tu sombreras dans la folie et mourras de tristesse pour un amour passionné et non retourné.

_E_ _lle vibra un instant sous la jouissance puis retomba dans son lit._

_La sueur collait ses cheveux sur son front et sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal._

_Maintenant, ses draps étaient mouillés._

-Oh. Cool.dit simplement Natalya après un moment.

-N’est ce pas ?fit Francis en s’allumant une cigarette. Il en proposa une à la jeune qui déclina son offre.

Natalya soupira en se rendant compte que c’était vraiment fichu pour elle.

Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer librement Elizaveta.

-De quoi vous parlez ?fit la belle brune en arrivant avec Gilbert.

Le cœur de Natalya se mit à battre plus vite quand elle lui adressa un sourire gentil qu’elle tenta pathétiquement de lui rendre.

-D’amour, mon amie, d’amour.dit Francis.

-Oh ? Natalya est amoureuse ?sourit Elizaveta.

_M_ _ême folle de toi._

Les joues de la blonde se teintèrent d’un rouge cerise.

-Elle ? Elle qui est plus froide qu’un glaçon, amoureuse ? On aura tout vu, je suis sur qu’elle a même pas de cœur !s’exclama Gilbert.

Natalya lui lança un regard assassin pendant qu’Elizaveta le frappait.

-Toute jeune fille en fleur digne de ce nom possède un cœur fragile idiot !dit Elizaveta.

Elle serra Natalya contre elle.

-Natalya ne fait pas exception à la règle sous prétexte que tu détestes son frère.cracha-t-elle.

L’albinos roula des yeux en soupirant avec désinvolture.

-Ouais, ouais, c’est bon…

-Ce n’est pas tout ça mais moi je vais y aller. Tu devrais faire pareil Natalya.dit Francis.

La blonde acquiesça.

Son frère l’attendait(malheureusement).

Elizaveta lui sourit.

-On parlera de ton amoureux plus tard d’accord ?

Natalya rougit sous l’œil attentif de Francis puis Elizaveta la serra dans  ses bras.

-T’es juste trop mignonne quand tu rougis !

Mignonne.

Il n’y avait qu’Elizaveta qui lui disait ça.

Les autres la traitaient de psychopathe, d’asociale, de folle mais jamais on ne la voyait comme une jeune fille comme les autres.

Elizaveta faisait partit des rares personnes à la regarder, lui parler et lui sourire comme une personne normale.

Comme son égale.

Contrairement à ce bâtard de Gilbert qui faisait comme tout ces autres connards qui l’associaient à son frère aîné.

Mais elle n’était pas lui.

Non, jamais.

Quand elle la lâcha, elle et Francis commencèrent à partir, laissant Gilbert et Elizaveta.

La brune tenait la main de l’albinos.

La colère brûlait en Natalya qui enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle caressait la lame de ses couteaux.

C’était un geste naturel d’habitude, ça la rassurait.

Mais là, pour l’instant elle voulait juste en envoyer une dans la nuque si fragile de Gilbert.

Que le sang se mette à tâcher sa peau de porcelaine, qu’il coule sur le sol autour de son corps à terre.

Parce que c’était injuste. Horriblement injuste que lui, lui il peut être avec elle sans aucun soucis.

C’est normal.

« Parce que c’est Gilbert, depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissent, ils devaient forcément finir ensemble »

« Ils sont tellement mignon ce couple ! »

Mais c’était injuste. Injuste parce qu’il ne la méritait pas, tout simplement.

Qu’est ce que Natalya donnerait pour être à sa place ne serait ce que 5 petites minutes !

-C’est elle, n’est ce pas ?dit Francis.

Natalya se retourna brusquement vers le français qui avait l’air sérieux pour une fois.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es amoureuse d’Elizaveta.

Natalya eut l’impression que son monde s’écroulait.

Bien sûr qu’elle savait qu’elle était amoureuse d’elle.

Mais l’entendre de la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre, comme une fatalité, comme si il ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour finir avec elle c’était juste horrible.

Même si Natalya le savait, ça faisait juste très mal.

De toutes petites larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses yeux.

-Ah, désolé, je ne voulais pas…commença Francis, gêné.

Natalya secoua la tête en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

-C’est rien. Avançons.dit elle.

Et Francis lui emboita le pas.

Quand elle entra chez elle, Ivan dormait déjà.

Tant mieux.

C’était lui qui lui avait conseillé de voir Francis.

Elle entra dans sa chambre puis tapa trois coups dans le plafond au dessus de son lit.

Une petite échelle en tomba et Natalya la monta pour arriver dans une sorte de grenier.

Elle tenait à peine assise dedans, sa tête touchait les fondations de la maison.

Elle alluma une petite lampe.

La pièce s’illumina et on put découvrir des photos d’Elizaveta orner les murs.

Natalya sortit un petit carnet, c’était son journal intime.

Ivan avait eut le malheur de le trouver (et accessoirement trouver sa cachette) et lui avait expressément conseillé d’aller voir son ami Francis.

Natalya soupira.

Ça n’avait strictement servit à rien.

Rien du tout.

Elle aurait tellement aimé que Katyusha soit là !

Mais elle avait quitté la maison, suite à une dispute avec Ivan donc elle n’était pas prête de revenir.

Évidemment, tout ça s’était passé pendant qu’elle était en cours donc elle n’avait pas pu lui dire au revoir et encore moins partir avec elle.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était et ne répondait à aucun message, apparemment elle avait changé de numéro.

Donc voila, en voulant s’éloigner d’Ivan, elle l’avait abandonné.

Et ça, Natalya ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner.

Elle qui lui avait toujours promis de la protéger, de la choyer et d’être sa grande sœur…

Mensonges.

Comme toujours, on lui mentait.

Tout le monde lui mentait de toutes façons.

Natalya écrivit sa journée dans son journal.

Il était en biélorusse comme ça, Ivan ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Quoi que…

Elle soupira.

Une longue journée l’attendait demain.

-Talya, lève-toi.

Natalya ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Elle était en plein rêve.

Ivan était là, juste en face d’elle, assis sur la chaise de son bureau.

Du sang tachait ses vêtements.

Il tenait dans sa main droite un pistolet.

Natalya sursauta à cette vue et elle recula.

-Non, je ne vais rien te faire ne t’inquiète pas. Je…soupira-t-il.

Le cœur de Natalya battait vite.

-T’as tué qui ?dit elle dans un souffle.

-Personne qui ne t’intéresse. Si on te demande où j’étais, on a joué aux jeux vidéos et je t’ai ramené dans ton lit. Tu t’étais endormie ok ? Scénario numéro 3.dit il.

Avant, Katyusha payait les factures avec Ivan mais maintenant, il doit compenser en faisant un deuxième boulot un peu louche.

Il rentrait toujours tard dans des états plus qu’effrayant.

Le bleu sur l’épaule de Natalya pouvait le témoigner.

Alors au cas ou la police viendrait les interroger, ils se sont construits 6 alibis différents et 6 scénarios de conversation que Natalya avait dû apprendre par cœur au cas ou ils se feraient interroger.

-T’as fait quoi ?demanda Natalya.

Ivan lui lança un regard noir que Natalya soutint.

L’audace. Katyusha lui avait toujours dit de ne pas trembler devant son frère, jamais.

Ivan soupira puis sourit étrangement.

-J’avais un boulot tu vois. Fallait que je torture un mec.

Il s’approcha de Natalya qui recula un peu plus contre le mur.

Bientôt, il se trouvait juste devant elle.

Leurs fronts se touchaient.

-Fallait qu’il me dise le code de son coffre. Ce fils de pute avait enlevé une gamine et l’avait enfermée dedans. Tu sais, elle devait avoir ton âge.

Natalya sentait le sang qui imbibait l’air.

Elle retint plusieurs fois des haut-le-cœur, tout en continuant de fixer son frère.

Elle n’allait pas lâcher.

Lâcher c’était prouver qu’elle avait peur et c’est ce que cherchais Ivan.

Lui faire peur.

Il prit son pistolet qu’il posa sur sa tempe.

Natalya sentait le métal froid sur sa peau.

-Alors je lui ai dit : « Enfoiré, donne moi ce putain de code ou je te fais pèter la cervelle ! ».

Il sourit à sa sœur.

-À ton avis, il est chargé ?dit il.

-Si tu me butes, Katyusha te le fera payer.dit Natalya.

Elle serrait ses lames qu’elle gardait toujours sous son matelas.

-Ah ouais ?

Natalya lui lança un regard noir.

-T’auras pas d’autre alibi.

Ivan sourit puis reposa son arme.

-T’as raison d’être maline Talya.dit il.

Il retira son arme puis recula.

-Sinon, comment va Elizaveta ?dit il.

Le sang de Natalya se mit à bouillonner.

Elle lui offrit un regard plus glacial que l’hiver qui ne sembla pas atteindre Ivan.

-Elle doit être vachement bonne, tu penses pas ?

Il disait ça, nonchalamment comme si ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps mais Natalya elle sentait une rage sans fin l’envahir.

Ses mains se mirent à serrer ses couteaux.

-Ouais, Gilbert à vraiment de la chance. J’espère qu’il la baise bien au moins.

Natalya se jeta sur lui, mettant sa lame sous la gorge de son frère.

Elle allait appuyer mais l’arme sur son front l’empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

Un sourire enfantin orna les lèvres de son frère quand il sentit une goutte de sang perler puis couler le long de son cou.

-Talya, à ton avis, tu meurs avant ou après m’avoir tranché la gorge ?

Le sang battait dans les tempes de Natalya qui respirait fort, en essayant de contenir sa colère.

Il n’avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Il n’avait pas le droit d’appuyer aussi facilement sur ses points faibles.

Natalya finit par baisser ses armes et Ivan fit de même.

Il lui mit une droite et se prit un coup de pied avant de partir.

-Ne demande pas ce que je fais de mes nuits si tu ne veux pas que l’on parle de ce que tu fais des tiennes.dit il froidement avant de partir.

Natalya resta un instant sans bouger avant de s’écrouler sur son lit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Elle sentit son cœur au bord de ses lèvres et elle attrapa rapidement sa poubelle avant de vider son estomac.

Son cœur battait encore vite dans sa poitrine.

Une énième fois, Natalya maudit sa vie de merde, sa sœur et ses parents d’avoir mis au monde un pareil monstre.

N’aurait elle pas pu naître et avoir une vie normale ? C’était beaucoup trop demander ?

Natalya gémit quand son réveil sonna.

Le soleil, le matin… elle n’aimait pas trop tout ça.

(Comme pas mal d’adolescents de son âge)

Mais il était l’heure d’aller à l’école.

Natalya détestait l’école.

Avec des gens.

Des gens qui la regardaient mal et qui la prenaient pour une folle, psychopathe comme son imbécile de frère.

Par contre les gens oubliaient assez vite sa si douce et gentille sœur, Katyusha.

Non, eux ne pensaient que comme des gens bêtes.

Natalya s’habilla rapidement pour l’école.

Son bus arriva et elle monta dedans parmi cette masse grouillante d’imbéciles.

Natalya détestait être avec des gens.

Peut être parce que eux ne la comprenaient pas vraiment ?

Dans le bus, un garçon la bouscula.

-Tu pourrais t’excuser.cracha Natalya.

Il lui avait écrasé le pied en plus ce con.

Le garçon se retourna vers elle, il était grand peut être deux têtes de plus qu’elle, c'était preque un homme musclé et puissant mais ça, Natalya s’en foutait.

Elle n’avait jamais peur.

-Pardon ? Tu peu répéter je crois avoir mal entendu ?dit il.

-J’ai dis que tu pourrais au moins t’excuser face de cul tu m’as écrasé le pied !dit elle.

-Mais tu vas te calmer un peu sale pute ? Tu te prends pour qui pour agresser les gens comme ça ?

Natalya sentit la colère monter en elle.

-Pour celle qui va te faire ravaler tes couilles !

Le garçon commença à s’approcher d’elle puis l’attrapa par le col.

-Répète un peu ?

-Mathias…fit le garçon derrière le géant qui la tenait.

Le grand blond la lâcha en la poussant mais Natalya lui donna un coup de pied.

Le garçon allait riposter mais on le retint et on retint Natalya de la même façon.

-He les jeunes ! Arrêtez de vous battre dans mon bus ou vous descendez ok ?dit le chauffeur.

Natalya grogna pendant que le blond lui faisait un doigt d’honneur.

Le reste du trajet se finit plus ou moins tranquillement.

Natalya savait ce jour là que cette journée allait être bien merdique.

Et c’est ce qui ne manqua pas car elle était attendue à la sortie par Mathias, le mec du bus qui l'avait apparemment retrouvée. Il n'était même pas dans son lycée.

-Qu’est ce que tu veux ?questionna Natalya.

-Toi, moi, au parc. Maintenant.dit Mathias.

Natalya allait lui rétorquer fort poliment d’aller se faire foutre et en plus les personnes polies disaient s’il te plaît mais elle fut coupée par Elizaveta elle-même qui lança un regard noir à Matthias.

-Tu lui veux quoi Mathias ?fit Elizaveta.

Natalya sentit son cœur accélérer. 

Le jean d’Elizaveta lui faisait un de ses culs...

Mathias soupira.

-C’est une conspiration ou quoi ? Cette fille mérite une bonne leçon et tout le monde m’empêche de la lui donner !dit il.

-Laisse là tranquille.

-Elle m’a insultée.

-Et elle avait raison.

-Je n’ai rien fait !

-Y a que les imbéciles comme toi pour se faire insulter de toutes façons sans raisons alors casse toi avant que je n’appelle Gilbert !

Matthias poussa un long soupir puis finit par laisser tomber.

La blonde nota le fait que ce type partait à la simple entente du prénom de Gilbert. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les gens avaient peur de cet albinos de merde.

Elizaveta se tourna cette fois vers Natalya, l’air réprobateur.

-Et toi, je t’avais déjà dit un bon million de fois d’arrêter de provoquer les gens sans raison ! Qu’est ce qu’il t’arriveras si un jour tu tombes sur quelqu’un de sérieux hein ?

Natalya hocha distraitement la tête, concentrée sur les lèvres rosées et charnues d’Elizaveta.

Sa voix n’atteignait plus Natalya.

Elle était réellement folle de cette fille.

Elle poussa un dernier soupir réprobateur avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Le cœur de Natalya s’affola. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum de fleur au creux de son cou, son souffle chaud contre elle et sa poitrine s’écraser contre la sienne.

Natalya avait l’impression de devenir folle.

Elle était si proche d’elle…

-Natalya, si tu continues, tu vas avoir des problèmes. J’ai pas envie que tu ais des problèmes…

Natalya acquiesça en sentant son étreinte se resserrer.

-Je sais me débrouiller. Ne t’inquiètes pas.dit simplement Natalya.

Elizaveta la lâcha.

-Je le sais bien… 

Elle fixa sa montre.

-T’as du temps ? 

Natalya acquiesça.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle et prendre le risque d’y croiser Ivan.

-Cool, on va chez moi alors !dit Elizaveta en lui prenant la main.

Et elles partirent chez le brune.

C’était devenu normal pour Natalya maintenant.

Si avant, elle nourrissait un amour secret à sens unique pour Elizaveta, elle ne lui avait jamais véritablement parlé et n’avait jamais osé en vérité.

Elle l’observait de loin, la suivait discrètement.

Si Elizaveta avait un jour prit conscience de son existence, c’est en se battant contre Ivan qui avait fait elle ne savait quoi à Gilbert.

Puis elle a découvert Natalya, la sœur d’Ivan qui semblait « si fragile, si pure, si gentille… »

D’après la belle brune parce que pour les autres gens, Natalya était une abomination.

« Les Braginskys sont des monstres »

Entendre ce genre de bêtises n’était pas nouveau.

Mais Elizaveta semblait avoir réussi à voir par-dessus tout ça, quand elle regarda Natalya, elle regarde une jeune fille comme les autres, un peu gênée avec elle-même et les autres.

Et ça c’est quelque que chose qu’elle apprécie réellement chez elle.

Elizaveta s’était rapidement liée d’amitié avec elle et l’invitait assez souvent chez elle.

Natalya était un peu sa « petite sœur ».

La belle hongroise habitait dans un appartement du 4e étage.

C’était toujours bien rangé et spacieux et propre.

Natalya appréciait d’y sentir cette douce odeur de fleurs si spécifique à Elizaveta.

C’était un endroit où elle se sentait à l’aise.

Mais partout où elle était avec Elizaveta, elle était à l’aise.

La brune lui servit du jus d’orange et des petits gâteaux avant de s’installer confortablement dans son fauteuil en ouvrant une bière.

-Alors Natalya, comment s’appelle ton amoureux ?lâcha-t-elle.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel la blonde essaya sincèrement de comprendre sa question.

-Pardon ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu parlais avec Francis l’autre jour, alors dit moi. Qui est ton amoureux ?

Natalya sembla comprendre.

Merde, elle n’avait pas oublié alors.

-Je… je n’ai pas d’amoureux.dit Natalya.

-Tu mens ! Je le sais, intuition féminine.ria Elizaveta.

Natalya réfléchit rapidement.

Elizaveta était sincèrement de ces personnes qui ne lâchaient pas le morceau temps qu’elles n’auraient pas ce qu’elles voulaient.

Natalya allait devoir mentir.

Elle se voyait très mal lui annoncer qu’elle éprouvait des sentiments pour elle.

-Je… 

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, tu n’as pas à avoir peur.

Sa voix était rassurante et pendant un instant elle voulut se jeter sur elle puis l’embrasser.

Mais les rêves sont faits pour êtres rêvés.

-Il est gentil avec moi. C’est l’une des seules personnes à l’être d’ailleurs.commença Natalya et c’était vrai.

Elizaveta était gentille.

-Quand il parle, il est très engagé dans ses discours, il hésite pas à défendre la veuve et l’orphelin. C’est un peu la personne que j’aimerais être.

Elizaveta lui sourit doucement sans savoir que Natalya la décrivait.

Elle devait sûrement être heureuse pour elle.

Si seulement, elle savait…

-Et il s’appelle comment ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

Elizaveta sembla s’indigner un instant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne m’aime pas.

-Et alors ? Il faut te battre pour ce que tu ressens Natalya ! Il ne faut jamais abandonner !

C’est ce moment là qu’a choisi Gilbert pour débarquer en boxer dans le salon.

Et Natalya sentit son cœur se serrer.

Cet enfoiré vivait avec elle.

Il avait la chance, le privilège de pouvoir la voir le matin sortir du lit, l’embrasser et…

-Gilbert qu’est ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu travaillais !s’exclama Elizaveta.

-Que cette après-midi. Qu’est ce qu’elle fout ici elle ?fit Gilbert en lançant un regard noir à Natalya.

La haine qui liait ces deux là était aussi puissante que l’amour que Natalya éprouvait pour Elizaveta.

-C’est mon amie et je suis encore chez moi à ce que je sache.rétorqua la belle brune.

Gilbert roula des yeux.

-Alors moi quand je veux inviter mes amis, c’est toute une syncope que tu me fais mais par contre, toi tu peux inviter l’une des pires psychopathes que la terre n’ai jamais porté sans aucun problème c’est ça ?

Elizaveta lança un regard noir à l’albinos puis le tira par le bras en l’emmenant dans une autre pièce pour discuter.

De là où elle était, Natalya pouvait les entendre se disputer.

Ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien son frère et sa sœur.

On se disputait pour elle, elle dérangeait.

Natalya poussa un long soupir, jura de tuer Gilbert une autre fois puis prit ses affaires avant de partir.

Bon, le point positif c’est qu’elle n’avait pas à décrire son amoureux imaginaire à Elizaveta.

Le négatif est qu’elle avait toujours plus envie d’assassiner cet enfoiré de Gilbert.

Natalya serra les dents en fixant ses mains.

Le sang coulait de sa peau blanche. À force de toujours serrer ses couteaux, les lames finissaient par la blesser.

Et ça tâchait.

Elle fixa le liquide rouge doucement couler pour finir sur le sol et laisser quelques gouttes sur le bitume gris.

Natalya aurait presque pu trouver cette couleur fascinante si elle n’avait pas autre chose à faire.

Il fallait qu’elle rentre chez elle.

Elle jouait tranquillement aux jeux vidéos quand son grand frère arriva.

Natalya soupira en retournant à son jeu.

Chaque fois qu’une clé pénétrait la serrure de leur porte, elle espérait secrètement que ce soit sa sœur qui revenait la chercher et lui dire qu’elle l’amènerait avec elle, qu’elle ne l’abandonnerait plus jamais..

Et comme d’habitude, quand elle osait espérer ça, Katyusha n’apparaissait pas au pas de la porte, non, là c’était Ivan.

Arrête de rêver Natalya. Elle est partie et ne reviendra pas. C’est comme ça.

-Talya, t’as fait à manger ? J’ai faim.dit Ivan.

Natalya indiqua la nourriture dans le frigo que son frère s’empressa de manger.

Il avait été décidé qu’ils devaient alterner l’un et l’autre la nourriture à préparer et pour leur survie respective.

Une rapide trêve avait aussi été organisée car autant les deux se disputaient souvent, autant la survie était ce qui importait le plus dans ce monde hostile.

Perdre Katyusha ça avait aussi été perdre la bouffe.

Et si Natalya n’était pas une grande cuisinière, il fallait bien l’être pour combler les envies parfois farfelues de son frère.

Ivan était un véritable monstre.

Il mangeait comme quatre à lui seul.

Encore blessée par ses propos de la veille, Natalya avait longtemps hésité à empoisonner son frère mais elle savait que ce mec n’était même pas humain.

Elle l’avait déjà vu courir après le bus alors qu’il avait une balle dans la jambe.

Non, avec lui on ne pouvait vraiment pas savoir comme le tuer et si il était mort ou pas.

Natalya préférait donc s’abstenir parce que si elle se ratait, elle ne ferait pas long feu, c’est certain.

Natalya avait beau être sa petite sœur, Ivan n’en avait rien à foutre des liens du sang à certains moments.

-Comment as été ta journée ?la questionna Ivan.

Natalya se figea dans son activité puis fixa son frère, interdite.

-Pardon ?

-Oh ça va, ne fait pas la fille choquée non plus, je pourrais très mal le prendre tu sais !

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Ivan haussa les épaules mais Natalya savait qu’il mentait.

De toutes façons, Ivan ment toujours.

-Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n’aurais pas le droit de me soucier de ma petite sœur adorée ?

_C’est pas que tu n’as pas le droit, c’est juste que ça m’étonnerais que tu le fasses._

Natalya le fixa suspicieusement.

-Tu ne me demandes jamais ça d’habitude.commenta Natalya.

-Il y a une première fois à tout. Et vu que toi et moi on va rester un petit moment ensemble rien que nous deux, il faudrait bien commencer à s’apprécier un jour ou l’autre, tu ne penses pas ?dit il.

-Comment ça, on va rester un petit moment ensemble ?questionna Natalya.

Ivan prit soudainement un air grave et il y eu un silence.

Comme si il ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire.

-Katyusha est morte.lâcha-t-il.

Nouveau silence.

L’information prit beaucoup plus de temps à monter au cerveau de Natalya qui avait lâché sa manette.

Katyusha.

Sa sœur.

Était morte.

Ça sonnait tellement impossible et peut probable qu’elle ne voulait pas y croire, non, elle n’y croirait pas.

Katyusha ne pouvait pas être morte, Katyusha devait rentrer un jour à la maison, la serrer dans ses bras, lui brosser les cheveux, lui chanter de jolies chansons d’amour, tout en lui disant qu’elles seraient toujours sœurs.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pas maintenant alors qu’elle l’avait si lâchement abandonnée.

Donc Natalya n’y croyait pas.

Ça devait encore être un des mensonges d’Ivan, malgré son air mortellement sérieux qui commençait un tout petit peu à l’inquiéter.

-Arrête tes conneries, Katyusha peut pas…commença Natalya.

-Je l’ai vu. J’ai vu cet enfoiré, et tout ce sang autour d’elle. Elle ne bougeait plus.dit Ivan.

-Quoi ?

-Sadik Adnan a tué notre sœur Natalya.

Sadik Adnan ? Non, c'était impossible, Katyusha n'aurais jamais pu être tuée, après tout elle était si douce et si gentille ! Elle n'aurait jamais du partir. Jamais. Natalya serra les poings. 

-C’est de ta faute…grogna-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-C’est de faute si elle est partit et qu’elle m’a abandonné ! Si tu faisais pas tout ça, si t’étais normal… Elle serait pas morte ! Je te déteste !hurla Natalya les larmes dévalant ses joues rouges de colère.

-Quoi ? Mais Talya je…

La blonde jeta de toutes ses forces sa manette dans la tête d’Ivan qui se la reçu.

Il grogna de douleur pendant que sa petite sœur se jetait sur lui, couteau en main.

Malheureusement pour elle, Ivan réussit à la retenir.

-Calme toi ! Je t’ai dit que j’ai rien fait et-

-Ferme la ! Je veux pas t’écouter, elle est morte à cause de TOI !

Natalya devenait hystérique.

Elle pleurait et hurlait en essayant de frapper son frère qui la retenait.

Elle savait qu’il allait la tuer si elle l’énervait trop, elle savait qu’elle allait souffrir.

Oh, mais elle s’en fichait. Elle voulait juste qu’il souffre parce que tout ça était uniquement de sa faute.

Ivan réussit à débarrasser sa sœur des lames qu’elle tenait puis la serra contre lui.

Natalya essayait de se débattre, sa tête plaquée contre le torse puissant de son grand frère mais elle n’y arrivait pas, ses bras la retenaient contre lui, immobile.

Folle de rage, elle se débattit encore en grognant mais la fatigue les larmes et la tristesse eurent raison d’elle.

Alors elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, ses larmes mouillant son t-shirt.

-C’est… ta faute… tout est de ta faute… juste la tienne…pleurait Natalya, la tête dans ses bras.

Elle commença à sentir quelque chose de mouillé sur ses cheveux.

En levant la tête, elle put voir que son frère aussi pleurait.

C'était étrange pour elle. De toute sa vie, Ivan n'avait jamais émis un simple signe de tendresse ou d'amour envers elle sans idée intéressée. Les "ma petite sœur chérie" ou les "je t'aime" ne lui avaient été adressés que par sa grande sœur. Ivan était son frère mais il n'était pas attentionné ou aimant, il était juste… son frère. Son enfoiré de grand frère.

Pourtant là, allongée sur ses genoux, lui caressant doucement ses longs cheveux blonds en marmonnant en en russe.

Natalya ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter, perdue entre l'envie de s'endormir et de ne jamais se réveiller et la méfiance qui faisait se tendre tout ses muscles. Elle attendait le moment ou Ivan lui dirait quelque chose dans le genre "Ah ah, t'y as vraiment cru idiote ? J'ai tué cette conne de Katyusha, maintenant c'est ton tour."avant de lui coller une balle dans la tête. Alors elle serrait entre ses doigts ses lames, ses seules et uniques amies qui seront toujours là pour elle. À la vie, à la mort.

C'était Katyusha qui lui avait conseillé de s'armer à l'époque, croyant qu'un jour elle pourrait risquer de se faire tuer à cause des affaires d'Ivan. Ironie du sort.

-Tu étais trop petite pour t'en souvenir mais Katyusha ressemble à notre mère.commença Ivan.

Natalya écouta les paroles de son frère, attentive. Elle était beaucoup trop petite quand ils ont quittés la Russie et encore plus pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit de leurs parents. 

Katyusha n'en parlait jamais et Ivan semblait éviter le sujet. C'était comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu de mère ou de père.

-Elle est aussi douce qu'elle, elles ont le même sourire et les même yeux. Quand je regardais Katyusha, je la voyais tout le temps. Elle me rappelait toujours inconsciemment cette époque, avant tout ça, ce qu'on a traversé. Comme si elle voulait me dire sans le vouloir "Ne l'oublie jamais."raconta Ivan.

Natalya écoutait ca calmement. Entendre la voix douce de Ivan lui parler d'elle l'apaisait. Elle avait l'impression que ça la rapprochait d'elle, malgrés qu'elle ai disparu.

-Katyusha me manque.lâcha Ivan au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Natalya sentit la colère monter en elle et elle serra ses lames dans ses paumes. Les sentir s'enfoncer doucement dans sa peau l'empêchait de céder immédiatement à la violence.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est partie ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte ! Si elle était pas partie…dit Natalya.

-Arrête de me reprocher tout ça. Katyusha est partie à cause de toi, elle voulait une vie meilleure pour toi. Et elle est partie en chercher une.cracha froidement Ivan.

Natalya se figea, choquée par ces révélations. Les mots d'Ivan s'insinuaient en elle comme du poison et lui faisaient mal. Elle n"aurait jamais pu penser que son frère puisse la blesser autrement que physiquement.

-J'ai toujours tout fait pour nous trois. Je travaille pour nous, je tue pour nous, je torture pour nous. Et la seule façon dont on me remercie c'est de partir comme une lâche ou de m'accuser de la mort de cette dite lâche.dit Ivan.

-Katyusha n'est pas lâche !s'exclama Natalya.

-Elle en avait assez de toi, elle en avait assez d'avoir une psychopathe comme petite soeur.dit il.

Natalya assimila durement la nouvelle. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à sa Katyusha, sa grande soeur douce et aimante !

-Elle est partie au lieux de m'aider à trouver une solution, elle a lâchement fuit ses responsabilités.continua Ivan.

-Ce n'était pas à elle de s'occuper de nous comme ça, c'était pas à elle…essayait de dire Natalya.

-Berce toi d'illusions autant que tu le souhaites Natalya mais les faits sont la, Katyusha nous a laissés et maintenant elle est morte. Elle mérite son sort.

Rageuse, Natalya se releva et tenta de mettre sa lame sous la gorge de Ivan qui plaqua sa grande main sur son cou gracile.

-Arrête de la dénigrer, c'était notre soeur ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde te déteste, vu comment tu parles de ta propre famille.dit Natalya, la voix un peu étranglée.

À ce moment là, elle vit le regard d'Ivan de faire comme plus sombre et un sourire enfantin qui ne présageait rien de bon se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il se mit a serrer sa main autour de son cou et son rire étrange retentit.

Natalya sentait son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et elle appuya un peu plus sa lame sur sa gorge.

Ivan allait la frapper. Il avait le même air que quand elle l'énervait et qu'il décidait qu'elle devait la fermer mais Natalya ne la fermait pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur, Katyusha le lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Elle aussi pouvait lui faire mal.

Natalya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre qu'elle était allongée par terre.

Son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle saignait du nez, devait avoir deux belles traces de coups sur la joue droite, et quelques bleus un peu partout sans oublier les magnifiques traces de strangulations que lui avait laissé Ivan sur la gorge.

Il ne l'avait vraiment pas ratée. Natalya avait oublié que son frère pouvait frappé fort, malgré le fait qu'elle était une fille.

Soupirant, elle tenta de se relever, chancelante et constatât les dégâts de sa chambre.

Un beau bordel.

Certains meubles étaient retournés, certaines de ses affaires gisaient sur le sol, inertes et il y avait des traces de sang sur le sol. Natalya sourit.

C'était celui d'Ivan. 

Sa seule et unique satisfaction était de savoir qu'elle avait au moins put lui rendre chacun de ses coups.

Elle n'était pas faible. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire et ça, Ivan allait vite le comprendre.

Natalya écoutait le silence. Elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir que Katyusha était morte, qu'elle l'avait abandonné à cette vie merdique avec ce frère tortionnaire. Que chaque jour allait recommencer de la même façon, encore et encore et elle n'aurait même pas un sourire doux et des bras chauds et rassurants qui l'attendaient le soir. 

Natalya se leva. Elle enfila un pull, mit des baskets et décida de sortir, les cheveux en batailles, le sang sec sur son visage et les traces de coups virant au bleu.

Elle devait sortir, prendre l'air. Respirer.

Et oublier.

Elle ignora royalement le sourire satisfait que Ivan lui lança en la voyant un peu boiter et avancer lentement puis sortit de l'appartement.

Les rues étaient encore animées par les voitures qui passaient sur la route, les lampadaires donnaient des reflets jaunes et orangées à sa peau pâle et ses cheveux presque blancs. Elle marchait, seule, sans but précis ci ce n'est que marcher.

Jamais Natalya n'avait éprouvé ce sentiment.

Une immense tristesse.

Peut être quand leurs parents et eux s'étaient séparés ? Non, elle ne se souvenait de rien de comparable à ça. Là, elle avait mal. Elle avait horriblement mal, comme si on lui arrachait le coeur et qu'on le piétinait.

Désormais, elle était seule.

Jamais ce mot ne lui avait parut lui peser autant sur les épaules.

Être détestée, rejetée, ça elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude et ça ne la dérangeait pas, c'était devenu quelque chose de normal pour elle. Mais pourtant, maintenant que Katyusha n'était plus là, ça lui tombait dessus.

Elle était seule. Plus personne ne pleurerait sa mort, plus personne ne l'aimerait au moins un peu.

Elle était seule.

Natalya n'avait même plus assez de larmes pour pleurer.

-Natalya ?

La blonde releva la tête en sursautant. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un lui avait parlé, perdue dans ses pensées, la tête fixant ses pas d'un air mélancolique. Cette interjection la sortait complètement de son univers et le fait que l'on dise son prénom, qu'on la reconnaisse la surprenait encore plus. Nommer quelque chose c'était accepter son existence et si aux yeux des autres, elle n'était que la soeur d'Ivan, n'existant que par et pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait par son prénom, qui acceptait pleinement son existence avec joie.

-Elizaveta.souffla-t-elle, choquée de voir la brune en face d'elle.

Elle était belle. Toujours. Malgré son air ahuris qui se mélangeait à l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été attachés en queue de cheval décorée par son habituelle fleur, elle en changeait tous les jours, aujourd'hui elle était jaune, une marguerite.

Pour une fois, elle ne portait pas son tablier blanc et sa robe verte, elle avait un jean noir, des converses rouges et un sweat à capuche de la marque adidas. Il devait être assez vieux (ou appartenir à Gilbert) vu les petites moumoutes et les fils qui dépassaient du vêtement.

Elle tendit sa main vers elle et caressa sa joue blessée. Son pouce vint toucher le sang sec qui avait coulé de son nez et la détailla.

Natalya baissa le regard, ses joues se colorant de rouge. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, les traces des doigts de Ivan sur son cou, des marques de coups sur le visage et du sang sec qui avait coulé de son nez et tâché ses lèvres.

Elle n'était vraiment vraiment pas présentable, comment Elizaveta pouvait elle la regarder sans s'enfuir en courant, quelle horreur !

-Natalya, tu t'es encore battue ?questionna Elizaveta.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement, penaude. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir la gamine que Katyusha engueulait quand elle volait des biscuits pour le gouter.

Elizaveta lui saisit la main puis la tira à sa suite.

-Viens avec moi.dit elle simplement.

Natalya ne put que la suivre, ne sachant pas si elle était en colère ou si elle était déçue par son attitude. Elle lui avait dit de ne plus se battre et elle s'était encore battue. Maintenant, Elizaveta était inquiète pour elle.

-Où est ce qu'on va ?questionna doucement Natalya.

Elle fut elle-même surprise par le son de sa voix, si faible, comme si elle était au bord des larmes.

-Chez moi.dit Elizaveta sans lui jeter un regard.

Mais Natalya qui l'avait suivie de nombreuses fois, savait qu'elles n'allaient pas chez elle. Là, elles étaient même à l'opposé.

Son ton était dur. On aurait dit qu'elle était en colère mais qu'elle se contenait de tout son coeur pour ne pas exploser de rage.

La blonde s'en voulait de mettre la belle brune dans un tel état, en fait elle regrettait même de l'avoir croisé.

Elles marchèrent un petit moment dans ce silence de plomb puis arrivèrent à un immeuble dans lequel Elizaveta pénétra avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour le 4e étage.

C'est dans ce dis ascenseur que Natalya se rendit compte qu'Elizaveta avait toujours sa main dans la sienne et que la chaleur moite qui s'en dégageait était plutôt agréable.

Arrivée au 4e étage, Elizaveta salua rapidement un brun que Natalya avait déjà vu avec Ivan, Toris ? Torus peut être ? 

Elles longèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'appartement 89 puis Elizaveta inséra une clé avant de rentrer.

Depuis le temps qu'elle la suivait, jamais elle ne l'avait vu venir ici, alors d'où sortait cet appartement caché ?

-Assied toi.lui dit Elizaveta qui partait vers une autre pièce, laissant Natalya seule sans la chaleur rassurante de sa main.

Assise dans le canapé, Natalya attendit que la belle hongroise revienne avec une trousse de premier soin et de la glace.

Elle s'assied en face d'elle et commença à la soigner.

Les mains d'Elizaveta étaient douces sur sa peau, c'était agréable.

-Dit moi, qui t'as fait ça ?questionna la hongroise.

Natalya allait répondre "Ivan" mais elle se retint au dernier moment, sachant pertinnement que si elle décidait de parler, Ivan allait réellement la tuer. Elle savait qu'il en était capable, elle le savait.

Alors elle garda les lèvres closes.

-Natalya...soupira-t-elle quand elle vit les marques de strangulations qui décoraient sa peau pâle.

Elle leva les yeux vers elle, la rage et la colère déformant son visage.

Jamais Natalya n'aurait cru la voir dans un tel état un jour. Et c'était de sa faute.

-Qui ?gronda-t-elle.

Natalya garda le silence en détournant le regard. Elle était forte, Katyusha le lui avait toujours dit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'Elizaveta, elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule et puis la brune n'avait pas à se battre pour elle. Elle était forte.

Elizaveta posa ce qu'elle tenait puis attrapa les mains de Natalya.

-Regarde moi.

La blonde s'exécuta et se perdit dans les deux orbes vertes, assombries par une colère contenue mais toujours aussi belles.

-Il n'a pas le droit de te toucher, tu m'entends ? Il n'as pas le droit, jamais. Alors tu vas me dire qui t'as fait ça et je vais aller lui parler.dit elle sur un ton doux et conciliant.

Mais Natalya doutait sérieusement du fait qu'Elizaveta aille juste "parler" à Ivan. Non, elle allait se battre, c'était une certitude.

-Non.lâcha timidement Natalya qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi honteuse face à quelqu'un. 

Elizaveta s'inquiétait pour elle alors que c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas autant répondu à Ivan, il ne se serait pas mis en colère et ne l'aurait certainement pas frappée mais elle n'allait pas laisser cet enfoiré dire de la merde sur sa soeur.

-Non ?répéta Elizaveta en lui lançant un regard du type "j'espère pour toi que t'as une putain de bonne raison".

-C'est… t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je peux me débrouiller.dit elle.

-Non, tu ne vas pas te débrouiller Natalya parce qu'il n'a pas à te faire ça et tu n'as certainement pas à le subir !s'exclama Elizaveta en colère.

-Je suis désolée…souffla Natalya en baissant la tête.

Elizaveta sembla se calmer et caressa doucement les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Comme Katyusha.

Et soudain, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son corps trembler de manière incontrolable.

Elle avait l'impression d'être oppressée, la gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux.

-Katyusha est morte.souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait dit de cette manière, et encore moins pourquoi elle s'était mise à sangloter sur Elizaveta qui la tenait contre elle.

Ses parents étaient morts et quand on le lui avait dit, elle avait juste regardé Ivan et Katyusha pleurer comme des bébés. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi atteint. Non, leurs parents ne reviendraient plus mais avaient ils déjà été là pour eux ? Qu'ils soient quelque part ailleurs ou morts, ils n'étaient plus là et pour Natalya, c'était la même chose. Pleurer ne servait à rien, ça ne les ramènerait pas.

Aujourd'hui, Katyusha était morte. Elle savait que pleurer ne la ramènerait pas mais pourtant, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, complètement désespérée et seule.

Katyusha la laissait, seule face à ce monde trop cruel.

-Ça va aller… chut, calme toi Natalya tout ira bien.disait Elizaveta en la serrant toujours plus contre elle.

La tête plongée dans son pull, elle sentait son odeur si particulière, un mélange de fleurs et de fraicheur.

Les bras rassurants de la brune l'entouraient, comme pour la protéger.

-Tu dors ici ce soir.déclara Elizaveta.

Natalya n'eut ni le courage ni l'envie de protester. Et puis ce n'était pas tous les jours que la belle brune lui proposait de rester chez elle. Elle était assise sur le canapé, ses genoux rassemblé contre sa poitrine, un plaid autour de ses épaules.

Ça sentait le propre et la lessive. Aucune odeur d'Elizaveta pour la rassurer.

-Et Gilbert ? Il est où ?questionna Natalya.

Si elle revoyait l'albinos, elle était presque certaine qu'elle allait saisir une de ses lames et l'assassiner. Ça ferait un enfoiré de moins sur cette terre et si ça se trouve ça la mettrait de bonne humeur.

-Avec ses potes comme toujours. T'as mangé ?questionna la brune.

Natalya acquiesça. En même temps, il n'était pas loin de 1h du mat.

-Tu mens. Je te fais quand même quelque chose. T'aime bien les macaronis ?dit Elizaveta en se levant vers une porte voisine.

Natalya acquiesça encore. 

Elle n'en mangeait pas souvent, Katyusha jugeant ce plat trop calorique pour une fille comme elle.

Elle ressentit ses yeux s'embuer une nouvelle fois puis retint ses larmes en inspirant un grand coup.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête aussi pleurnicharde et qu'elle se concentre sur une façon de venger sa soeur.

-Tu connais Sadik Adnan ?questionna-t-elle en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Râté, Elizaveta revint au salon, le visage inquiet, un paquet de pates dans les mains.

-Heu oui pourquoi ?dit elle.

Natalya secoua doucement la tête. Si elle disait a Elizaveta ce qu'elle voulait faire, la brune l'en empêcherait par tous les moyens.

-Rien.fit la blonde en détournant le regard.

Elizaveta soupira puis posa ses pates avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Natalya.

Elle se saisit de ses mains fines, presques osseuses et ses pouces vernis vinrent doucement caresser le dos de sa main.

-Regarde moi.

Natalya plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux verts émeraudes de la hongroise qui lui sourit tristement.

-Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas mentir. Tu sais pourquoi ?dit elle.

Natalya secoua doucement la tête.

-Parce que mentir c'est avoir peur. Et il ne faut pas avoir peur de ceux qu'on aime et qui nous aiment en retour.

Natalya sentit son coeur se réchauffer en même temps que ses mains au contact de celles d'Elizaveta.

La brune se rapprocha doucement d'elle et posa son front contre le sien.

Natalya sentit ses joues rosirent, elle sentait le souffle chaud de la brune, sentait son odeur et ne pouvait arrêter de fixer ses lèvres rosées et charnues.

Elle voulait l'embrasser là maintenant tout de suite, se perdre dans un monde de désir et de plaisir, que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Elle voulait tellement à ce moment là, de l'amour, de la tendresse, du plaisir pour panser les plaies de son coeur meurtri par l'abandon et la violence du monde dans lequel elle baignait.

Elle voulait tout oublier avec Elizaveta.

-Regarde moi.souffla Elizaveta.

Natalya leva difficilement ses yeux de ses lèvres et se concentra sur les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient.

-Tu ne me mens plus. Plus jamais à moi. Ok ?

Le cœur battant, les joues rouges, Natalya acquiesça doucement.

La main d'Elizaveta vint doucement caresser sa joue et une moue inquiète se lut sur son visage parfait.

-On n'a pas idée de frapper une jeune fille comme ça enfin…souffla-t-elle, triste.

Alors Natalya eut envie de lui dire que c'était pas grave et qu'elle pourrait mourir pour elle mais elle garda ses lèvres closes.

Son estomac choisit ce moment précis pour rappeler sa présence et Elizaveta éclata de rire.

Natalya insulta mentalement la nature et son estomac pour avoir brisé ce moment si intime.

-Allez, viens avec moi, ils vont pas se faire seuls ces macaronis !dit elle en lui tendant la main, l'invitant à la suivre.

Natalya acquiesça, décidant de ne pas refuser un peu de bonheur dans sa vie.

-Les macaronis au fromage c'est mon plat des mauvais jours. J'espère que ce sera le tien aussi maintenant.lui sourit Elizaveta.

Elle avait un sourire contagieux, de ces sourires malicieux et amusés, comme si elle disait "regarde la connerie que j'ai fait, tu ne sauras jamais rien" avec un côté innocent et angélique.

Natalya aimerait penser que ce sourire n'est reservé à personne d'autre qu'elle.

-Par contre…. Je sais pas trop comment on cuisine ça donc Internet est notre ami !s'exclama-t-elle en s'armant de son smartphone.

Natalya s'adossa au mur derrière elle, observant la brune attacher ses longs cheveux ondulés en une queue de cheval haute tout en fixant son téléphone, posé sur le plan de travail. Elle se saisit ensuite d'un tablier qu'elle attacha dans son dos et l'espace d'un instant, l'image de Katyusha avec un tablier et portant un plateau de cookies chauds sortant du four se superposa à la sienne.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit, elle essaya de repenser à autre chose.

-Qui te prépare des macaronis si tu sais pas en faire ?questionna Natalya pour poursuivre leur conversation.

-Ça dépend. D'habitude c'est Roderich, mon meilleur ami…dit elle en s'activant derrière les fournaux.

Natalya était certaine que son soi disant "meilleur ami" devait avoir un faible pour elle. C'était toujours comme ça entre amis de sexe opposé : l'un des deux aimait l'autre.

Elle ne croyait pas en l'amitié fille/garçon et encore moins en l'amitié tout court.

En fait, Natalya ne croyait pas en beaucoup de choses et Ivan et Katyusha le lui avaient déjà fait remarqué, elle était une fille déprimante.

-Ou Gilbert.

Natalya avait appris à detester ce prénom autant que la personne qui le portait. 

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Elizaveta sortait avec lui.

-Oh, je vois…dit Natalya.

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel on ne put que entendre les ustensiles utilisés par Elizaveta et son léger fredonnement d'une chanson hongroise.

-Natalya tu ne m'as pas dit...chanta-t-elle en se tournant dans sa direcrion.

-Quoi ?

-Ton amoureux. J'avais pas fini de te questionner sur lui.

C'était pas vraiment le moment. Mais pas du tout du tout.

-J'ai rien à dire sur lui.

Faux.

-Et de toutes façons, j'ai pas envie d'être en couple.

Encore faux. Elizaveta lui avait dit juste avant de ne pas mentir et c'est ce qu'elle faisait éhontement.

-Tu sais, c'est pas si horrible que ça d'être en couple. T'as quelqu'un qui t'aime et sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui te comprend tu vois.fit pensivement Elizaveta.

-C'est ce que tu ressens avec Gilbert ?

Il y eu un autre silence mais cette fois, plus long et pesant que le précédent.

Elizaveta lui fit un petit sourire mais moins éclatant que le précédent, celui ci il avait l'air empli d'une tristesse infinie.

Natalya se jura de le faire disparaître de son visage parfait.

-Gilbert c'est…différent. Tu viens manger ? C'est prêt.

Le lendemain…

Natalya mit ses chaussures puis son pull et inspira un coup avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de porte.

-T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ?intervint Elizaveta au moment où elle effleurait la poignée.

Non. Non, elle n'était sûre de rien, elle hésitait même plus que jamais. Elle aurait souhaité retourner en arrière et serrer Elizaveta dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas.

Quelqu'un devait venger sa soeur.

Alors elle acquiesça silencieusement, de la manière la plus appuyée possible, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle même.

"Tout ira bien. Temps que je serais avec toi, tout ira bien." Oui mais Katyusha n'était plus là et plus rien n'allait.

-Oui. T'inquiète pas pour moi.dit elle simplement puis elle avança.

Cette courte idylle, ce rêve était en train de disparaître. Elle refaisait doucement face à la réalité.

Soudain, elle se sentit retenue en arrière.

Elizaveta avait la poigne dure des hommes forts et la main douce d'une mère tendre avec ses enfants.

-Si t'as des problèmes, reviens ici d'accord ?

Natalya acquiesça encore, si elle restait plus longtemps elle ne partirait plus.

Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers chez elle en priant tous les Dieux auxquels elle ne croyait pas, que Ivan ne soit pas chez eux.

Elle ne se sentait pas encore assez forte pour pouvoir l'affronter seule. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour se dire que désormais ce ne serait que eux deux et personne d'autre.

Pourtant, elle devait l'être.

Alors Natalya avança, la tête haute, passant entre les gens dans la rue, perdue dans ses pensées. Les mots d'Elizaveta résonnaient encore dans sa tête. 

Que voulait elle dire par "différent" ? Et pourquoi avait elle une expression si triste en parlant de ça ?

Elle savait qu'entre elle et Gilbert, il y avait toujours eu une ambiguité sous-jacente qui s'était affirmée après une soirée mais jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours crue Elizaveta heureuse avec lui. Ils vivaient ensemble après tout.

Alors pourquoi ce visage si triste ?

Natalya ne voulait pas la voir triste. Elle avait connue Elizaveta en colère, joyeuse, déçue, inquiète ; une palette d'émotions qu'elle savait désormais décrypter chez elle.

Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vue triste.

Et elle ne voulait plus la revoir ainsi.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, le coeur battant, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, comme pour retarder l"inévitable face à face avec son frère.

Doucement, elle entra dans l'appartement sombre, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes et Natalya distinguait à peine ce qu'il y avait en face d'elle.

Elle progressa dans le noir, ses doigts effleurant le mur, jusqu'au salon éclairé par les fenêtres, vide.

Soudain, Natalya entendit un bruit derrière elle, provenant de la porte qu'elle avait passé quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se retourna immédiatement, couteaux prêts à être lancés quand elle vit un corps s'écrouler le long de la porte désormais fermée.

Il y avait un silence pesant dans l'appartement, seulement brisé par une respiration hachée et les battements affolés du coeur de Natalya qui tentait de se calmer.

-Tiens… t'es rentrée petite soeur.dit Ivan d'une voix rauque avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

Ses mots ressemblaient plus à un grognement mais Natalya avait compris son frère. Elle le comprenait toujours.

Quoi qu'il fasse, juste un regard et elle savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle ou ce qu'il allait faire, ce qui n'était pas souvent.

-Ivan.dit simplement Natalya avant de se décider à se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir plus.

-Attend.

La blonde se figea. Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre auquel elle ne pouvait se soustraire si elle ne voulait pas souffrir.

-Aide moi à me relever.

Cette phrase, elle l'avait entendue souvent. Quand Ivan tombait, Katyusha l'aidait à se relever, comme quand il avait des problèmes. Elle était là pour lui comme pour elle, elle les aimait comme une mère.

Natalya le fixa longuement avant de lever bien haut son majeur à l'attention de son aîné. 

Qu'il aille se faire foutre, il dénigrait leur soeur aîné et il s'attendait réellement à ce qu'elle l'aide ? Il rêvait. Jamais plus Natalya ne ferait quelque chose pour ce traître, ce faux frère. Mais en avait il déjà été un pour elle ?

Le rire d'Ivan parvint à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Ça lui glaça le sang. 

Ivan avait, malgré son apparence de colosse russe, un petit quelque chose très enfantin, une sorte de candeur d'enfant perdu à qui on indiquerait le chemin. Enfin, en apparence bien sûr. La vérité étant qu'il était un garçon impulsif et violent. Pourtant, son rire rappelait cette candeur, un rire clair et joyeux, bruyant qui contrastait avec ses pensées actuelle. Natalya jurerait qu'à ce moment là, il voulait l'étrangler avec son écharpe qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, même en été. Souvenir de leurs parents.

Une fois réfugiée dans sa chambre, Natalya s'assied dans son lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter tout ça.

La vie continue. 

Natalya continue d'aller à l'école en ruminant des pensées sombres tandis que Ivan continue de dénigrer leur sœur tout en préparant son enterrement. Elle a la vague impression qu'il essaye désespérément de la rallier à sa cause mais Natalya n'en est pas. 

Depuis 3 semaines que Katyusha est morte, elle a l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle et de flotter entre deux réalité. C'est quelque chose d'assez étrange, elle le sait mais ça lui convient pour l'instant. Dans cette bulle, elle ne ressent presque rien à part de la colère contre Ivan sinon, tout va bien ou presque. 

Elle ne veut pas se réveiller dans un monde sans Katyusha alors Natalya se bloque, retarde le plus possible ce jour ou elle devra aller à la morgue, ce jour ou elle enterrera sa soeur.

En attendant ce jour là, Natalya continue de rêver des caresses d'Elizaveta sur son corps et de sa voix douce.

Elle l'aime plus encore à chaque fois qu'elle l'attend devant le lycée à la fin des cours pour aller chez elle. 

Elizaveta est gentille, elle se soucis beaucoup d'elle et c'est quelque chose que Natalya apprécie, elle ne veut pas l'admettre mais elle en a vraiment besoin en ce moment.

Alors ce jour là, comme les autres depuis deux semaines, Natalya attendait avec impatience la fin des cours.

Elle fixait l'horloge sur le mur en souhaitant que le temps passe plus vite, que la sonnerie retentisse et qu'elle puisse s'éclipser rapidement.

Elizaveta lui avait promis que ce soir elle lui montrerait un film, Inception. Natalya ne l'avait jamais regardé, en fait elle n'avait jamais regardé de film avec Elizaveta et ça en faisait un moment spécial.

Elizaveta prenait une place de plus en plus grande dans sa vie.

Et ça devenait de plus en plus dur de lui cacher la vérité.

Combien de fois, au détour d'une conversation, la jolie brune lui avait dit "J'aurais aimé avoir une petite soeur comme toi tu sais."

À ces mots, Natalya savait qu'elle était partie pour une longue soirée de déprime. 

Si elle était sur de la nature de ses sentiments à l'égare d'Elizaveta, ceux de celle ci étaient malheureusement uniquement fraternels. 

Elizaveta la voyait comme une soeur et rien d'autre.

Et puis, Elizaveta n'aimait pas les filles. Elle aimait Gilbert et c'était pire que tout. Souvent, Natalya se demandait comment elle pouvait aimer cet albinos vulgaire et neo-nazi (elle était certaine que c'en était un, par contre elle avait des doutes pour son frère Ludwig.).

Comment une fille aussi géniale, belle, intelligente et pleine de gentillesse pouvait sortir avec… cet energumène ?

La sonnerie salvatrice se décida enfin à sonner et Natalya sortit de la salle de classe en première sans même noter ses devoirs.

Elle avançait vite dans les couloirs de son lycée quand on la retint par la main.

Enervée, elle allait insulter la personne qui venait de faire ça mais se retint en voyant un jeune garçon, blond, à peine plus jeune qu'elle (ou alors était ce parce qu'il était plus petit ? ) l'ai apeuré.

Raivis. 

C'était un des frères de Toris, un type avec qui Ivan travaillait. Elle le connaissait parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelques fois et qu'il était dans le même lycée qu'elle mais ils ne se parlaient pas particulièrement.

-Salut. Hum… je, enfin je sais que c'est pas une question à poser mais… est ce que ton… ton frère il hum… bah est ce que...

Natalya haussa un sourcil, en essayant de comprendre le charabia du gamin en face de lui. 

-Abrège, j'ai des trucs à faire.soupira Natalya.

Raivis acquiesça en devenant rouge avant de se tenir les mains.

-Est ce que ton frère est g-g-g-gay ?

Natalya cligna des yeux, surprise comme pour se réveiller.

-Pardon ?dit elle.

Raivis était rouge tomate, comme si il n'arrivait plus à parler, bégayant et cherchant ses mots.

-Je suis désolé !

Et il partit en courant laissant une Natalya qui n'arrivait pas à décider si elle en avait rien à faire ou si elle devait poursuivre ce gamin pour lui poser des questions.

Le choix fut assez vite fait, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle regarderait Inception avec Elizaveta.

N'empêche que pendant un instant, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Raivis posait cette question ? Et puis son frère était il vraiment gay ? Au pire, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

Natalya haussa les épaules comme si elle voulait chasser cette question de son esprit et continua son chemin vers la sortie du lycée. Une fois sortie, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Natalya pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse.

Puis, elle arriva en face de chez Elizaveta.

Enfin, elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était chez elle ou pas, avant ce fameux soir ou elle et Ivan s'étaient battus, jamais elle ne lui avait montré l'endroit où elles s'étaient réfugiées. 

Natalya appréciait cet endroit où elle avait l'impression d'être chez elles. Cet endroit ne leur appartenaient qu'à elles deux.

Au moment où elle allait toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Gilbert rouge de colère qui la poussa pour passer.

D'abord étonnée, Natalya se laissa faire et recula mais la surprise laissa vite place a l'énervement. De quel droit se permettait il de la toucher ?

-He ! Laisse la tranquille !s'exclama la voix d'Elizaveta de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Gilbert se tourna vers la brune en lui lançant un regard noir.

-T'as un sens des priorités vachement étrange Erzi !s'exclama-t-il.

Erzi. Jamais Natalya n'avait entendu ce surnom et encore moins de la part de l'albinos.

-Je t'emmerde Gilbert et j'en ai rien a foutre de ce que tu penses de mon sens des priorités !cria Elizaveta sur le même ton.

Natalya ne l'entendait que très rarement crier. Oui elle l'avait déjà vue en colère, mais cette colère froide et glaciale qui menaçait à tout moment de tomber sur quelqu'un. Pas cette colère explosive qui faisait des ravages. La voix d'Elizaveta était forte, ne tremblait pas un seul instant et chacun de ses mots était appuyé encore plus pour témoigner de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

-C'est bien ça le problème ! T'en a rien à foutre de ce que je dis ou pense !

Sur ces mots, il partit bruyamment sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Natalya.

Tout redevint calme d'un seul coup et la jeune fille se retrouva devant la porte grande ouverte, apercevant une Elizaveta énervée.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait donc rester ou partir et revenir plus tard.

-Entre Natalya.dit finalement la brune après avoir insulté Gilbert dans sa barbe.

La blonde s'exécuta en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Problème de couple ?questionna-t-elle.

Elizaveta acquiesça en passant ses mains dans ses long cheveux décorés par un petit pissenlit.

-Ce type est sensé être mon copain, tu y crois toi ?soupira Elizaveta avant de se servir un verre de whisky.

Natalya savait bien que c'était une question réthorique pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. 

Non, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ces deux là soient ensemble et elle ne savait toujours pas ce que Elizaveta lui trouvait.

-Je suis désolée que tu ais dû assister à ça. En ce moment, Gilbert et moi c'est plutôt… tendu.lâcha Elizaveta assise à la table.

-Comment ça ?questionna Natalya qui était intéressée par la conversation.

-He bien… Apparemment on n'a pas trop la même notion de ce qu'est un couple enfin, après tout je le mérite peut être un peu qui sait ? On m'avait prévenu…

-De quoi t'avait-on prévenu ?

Elizaveta but son verre et tout à coup elle sembla plus vieille, comme si elle avait perdu toute son énergie, comme si elle portait sur elle tout le poids du monde et ainsi.

-C'est pas un gars pour moi. Je le sais, il le sait, on le savait tous mais j'ai quand même voulu essayer parce que… parce que je voulais qu'on s'aime et que ça marche tu vois ? Qu'au moins une seule chose que j'entreprenne réussisse ! Mais lui et moi on est trop opposés, nos caractères trop explosifs. on veut chacun avoir raison pour je ne sais pas trop quoi et on finit par se faire du mal. Encore et toujours.

Natalya ressentait la douleur d'Elizaveta dans toute son âme et même si elle ne portait pas Gilbert dans son coeur, elle était triste pour elle. Triste pour eux.

-Tu veux le quitter ?demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elizaveta leva un regard empli de larmes vers elle puis elle haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas.

C'était la première fois que Natalya voyait Elizaveta pleurer. La première fois qu'elle voyait cette guerrière perdre son armure et paraître si sensible, si faible…

Alors Natalya se dirigea vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, doucement. Comme quand elle était triste et que Katyusha la consolait en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

(Katyusha ne serait plus jamais là pour la consoler.)

-Je sais… que ça sert à rien de pleurer… j'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme ça en plus mais… ça fait tellement mal Natalya ! J'en ai assez de souffrir…hoqueta-t-elle.

Alors Natalya eut envie de lui dire qu'elle resterait toujours avec elle et qu'elle ne la rendrait jamais malheureuse, qu'elle tuerait ceux qui la faisaient pleurer et qu'elle lui offrirait le monde si elle le voulait. 

Mais elle ne dit rien de tout ça.

Elle s'écarta doucement d'Elizaveta, puis lui remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille.

Son mascara coulait dessinant de longues trainées noires sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient humides et bouffis de larmes, elle reniflait un peu et ses cheveux étaient en bataille mais Natalya la trouva quand même belle.

Son coeur battait fort parce qu'elle savait que c'était le moment, elle devait parler, elle devait lui dire mais…

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mots là dessus.

Elizaveta ria nerveusement.

-Je dois surement être horrible pas vrai ?dit elle.

Natalya secoua la tête puis lui sourit.

Elle lui sourit parce qu'elle ne se souciait pas plus des conséquences de ses prochains actes, elle voulait juste l'aimer. L'aimer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

-Tu es magnifique Elizaveta.dit elle avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser.

Natalya n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Elle n'en savait pas grand chose, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que dans les films c'était quelque chose de génial et qu'il y avait une explosion de toutes les émotions mais là il n'y avait rien de tout ça.

C'était encore mieux.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas fait grand chose, elle avait juste poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Elizaveta pourtant elle avait l'impression de voler.

C'était la meilleure sensation du monde, elle avait l'impression que son corps était parcourut d'agréable frissons et qu'ils étaient toujours plus forts.

Enfin, ça c'était avant de rouvrir les yeux et de faire face à la réalité.

Elizaveta la fixait.

Ses grands yeux verts étaient bloqués sur elle et Natalya se sentit tout à coup rougir et paniquer.

Dans quelques instants Elizaveta allait la rejeter et se mettre à l'insulter puis la frapper et elle allait pleurer parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait avoir mal.

Pourtant, elle sentit Elizaveta sourire doucement contre ses lèvres puis fermer les yeux avant de chercher ses doigts et les mêler aux siens.

Et là ce fut une explosion de sensations et de bonheur.

Non seulement Elizaveta ne la repoussait pas mais en plus elle lui rendait son baiser !

Des frissons se mirent à traverser son corps et Natalya se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Doucement, Elizaveta recula et elle fit de même en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Hey.dit Elizaveta.

Natalya leva doucement la tête vers elle et reçu un sourire empli de douceur et de tendresse à son égard.

Elle lui caressa ses doigts avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Les joues rouges, Natalya sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse.

-Je… je… je t'-

Elizaveta la coupa en posant une seconde fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

 Alord Natalya s'abandonna à elle.

C'était officiellement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Finalement elle n'avait pas regardé Inception. Elle avait fait beaucoup mieux.

Embrasser Elizaveta.

Et ça ça avait été juste génial.

Elle se sentit sourire en avançant dans la rue. Le coeur léger elle fredonnait presque une ancienne chanson que Katyusha lui chantait quand elle était enfant. Rien ne pouvait gâcher sa journée à ce moment précis.

-He ! Toi !s'exclama-t-on.

Mais Natalya ne s'arrêta pas ne se sentant pas le moins du monde concernée. Pour une fois le monde autour d'elle lui semblait rayonner de milles feux.

-He !

Cette fois, on lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

Natalya se retourna en lançant un regard noir à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

C'était un homme, grand à la peau basanée et aux cheveux courts. Ses yeux verts semblaient la transpercer et une barbe de quelques jours décorait sa machoire.

-Quoi ?dit elle.

-C'est toi Natalya Braginsky ?demanda-t-il, l'air agacé.

Natalya haussa un sourcil en réfléchissant à la question. Elle ne connaissait pas ce type et encore moins ce qu'il lui voulait alors d'où est ce qu'il prononçait son nom ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi ?fit elle.

-Dit à ton enfoiré de grand frère que quand je le trouverais…commença l'homme.

-Allez le voir vous même, je suis pas la poste.cracha Natalya agacée de voir que sa journée qui finissait si bien était gâchée par ce genre d'évènement (bizarrement relier à son frère).

-Évite d'être aussi insolente petite. Il pourrait t'arriver de sales trucs…l'avertit l'homme.

-J'ai pas peur.dit simplement Natalya et c'était vrai. 

Elle se tenait droite, forte, prête à en découdre si il le fallait. Si il voulait se battre alors elle allait se battre.

L'homme éclata soudainement de rire en la voyant si determinée à ne pas se laisser faire.

-T'es vraiment comme ton frère toi c'est mignon.dit il simplement en calmant son rire.

Natalya allait sortir ses lames et lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait se dire quand les paroles d'Elizaveta chosirent ce moment pour résonner dans son esprit.

Elizaveta.

Une agréable chaleur se diffusa en elle en repensant à la belle brune.

 Alors elle fit simplement un doigt d'honneur à son interlocuteur avant de partir en courant.

-Tu rentres tard.

Natalya se figea à l'entente de cette voix. Ce n'était pas son frère mais ça sonnait plutôt comme une réprimande.

-Toris, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?questionna-t-elle.

Le brun était tranquillement assis en face de la télé, jouant aux jeux vidéos comme si il était chez lui.

-J'attend que ton frère se réveille.dit il simplement comme la plus grosse des évidences.

Toris était un lituanien aux cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient un peu au dessus des épaules. Il avait de grands yeux emplis de naïveté (c'est en tout cas comme ça que Natalya le voit.)un peu plus vieux qu'elle mais plus jeune que son frère qui travaillait avec lui.

À les voir toujours collés ensemble Natalya avait fini par en déduire qu'ils étaient amis voir meilleurs amis, même si concevoir que son frère puisse avoir des amis restait quelque chose de très étrange.

N'empêche qu'en y repensant ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Généralement quand Toris était dans le coin c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave ou qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose de grave.

-T'es pas partit dormir ?demanda Natalya en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Toris secoua la tête.

-'peux pas dormir après avoir vu deux mecs se prendre des balles dans la tête.souffla-t-il.

Natalya savait que ces deux là travaillaient dans des trucs louches mais elle ne savait pas à quel point Toris pouvait être impliqué ni ce qu'il faisait exactement.

-T'as déjà été amoureux ?questionna soudainement Natalya.

Les yeux de Toris absorbés par l'écran se détournèrent quelques instants du jeu pour fixer la blonde.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Natalya haussa simplement les épaules.

Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Peut être qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un lui confirme ce qu'elle pensait ? Qu'elle était amoureuse et que son rêve était en train de se réaliser.

-Simple question.dit elle.

Toris soupira avant de retourner à son jeu.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux, brisé uniquement par le bruit des boutons de la manette que Toris pressait.

-Oui. J'ai déjà été amoureux.souffla-t-il, doucement, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende, comme si il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est comment ?questionna encore Natalya avide de savoir.

-Horrible. 

Ce simple mot jeta un froid dans la pièce et Natalya ne sut quoi dire d'autre.

Toris semblait vouloir clore le débat et la dégoûter de ce sentiment si beau, il parlait avec la voix d'un ancien qui avait vécu beaucoup de choses.

-C'est comme mourir à petit feu pour quelqu'un et aimer ça.Alors au début tu vas détester ça et puis tu vas finir par t’habituer à ce sentiment et tu ne pourras même plus t’en passer. Tu n’existeras plus que pour son bonheur et si cette personne n’est pas satisfaite, tu t’en voudras à mort.rajouta-t-il.

Natalya garda le silence, essayant d’empêcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres d’être posée.

Soudain, leur petite discussion fut interrompue par l’arrivée d’Ivan, titubant qui se tenait au mur pour avancer vers eux.

Combien de fois avait elle déjà vue son frère blessé ou au bord de la mort ? Natalya avait arrêté de compter et aujourd’hui était « un jour comme un autre ou Ivan défiait une fois de plus la faucheuse ».

-Natalya que me vaut l’honneur de ta présence ?ironisa Ivan.

Natalya l’ignora purement et simplement. Elle n’allait pas perdre son temps avec lui et il n’allait certainement pas gâcher la merveilleuse journée qu’elle avait passé.

Toris se leva, paniqué et se dirigea vers Ivan.

-Tu devrais pas bouger maintenant.le réprimanda-t-il en lui tendant des médicaments.

Ivan les saisit et les avala tranquillement tout en souriant au brun.

-Toris, tu n’es pas médecin alors je n’ai pas besoin de ton avis.dit il.

-Mais-

-Ferme la et fous moi la paix.

Plus de sourire. Natalya reconnaissait un peu plus son frère et son ton froid et cassant, sa cruauté habituelle.

Toris pourtant ne sembla pas plus dérangé que ça par ce qu’il venait de lui dire car il lui tendit même un verre d’eau avant d’aller s’asseoir pour retourner à ses activités.

Ivan lança un dernier regard noir à sa cadette avant de retourner dans sa chambre comme un ours dans sa tanière.

Et c’est au soupir que lâcha Toris après son départ et au regard inquiet qu’il faisait que Natalya compris de qui il parlait un peu plus tôt.

C’était vraiment nul pour lui.

« Il faut qu’on parle. »

10h34, cours de maths, Natalya recevait ce message sur son téléphone.

Le numéro était inconnu mais elle savait pertinemment qui c’était. Elizaveta.

Elle ne savait même pas que la jolie brune avait son numéro (pour sa part Ivan le lui avait effacé de son téléphone il y a longtemps sous prétexte qu’elle ne devait parler à personne qui puisse leur apporter des problèmes et elle n’avait jamais osé le lui redemander) et en était agréablement surprise en même temps que très effrayée parce qu’elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion.

Elle ne voulait pas que son rêve se termine si brusquement.

Elizaveta et elles s’étaient embrassées et l’espace d’un instant, elle s’était sentie aimée, comme si son existence dans ce monde avait enfin un sens.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce sens, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce baiser, elle ne voulait pas revenir à cette réalité trop violente.

Pas maintenant.

Alors elle ne répondit pas.

Même si ça lui déchirait le cœur parce qu’elle avait l’impression de s’éloigner d’elle et qu’elle ne se raccrochait qu’à un simple souvenir de baiser, elle ne voulait pas souffrir plus encore que ça. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir abandonnée une seconde fois.

Et les jours passèrent.

Natalya faisait toujours en sorte de sortir un peu plus tôt des cours pour être sure de ne pas la croiser et Ivan semblait lui aussi l’éviter (ça l’arrangeait plus qu’autre chose).

Pourtant, le souvenir de ce baiser ne semblait pas s’estomper même si deux semaines étaient passées et Natalya ne souhaitait que recommencer.

Elle voulait l’embrasser et plus encore, découvrir son corps, faire passer ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns, caresser sa peau douce et entendre sa voix parfaite.

Peut être que finalement, il valait mieux pour elle qu’elles se parlent.

Alors Natalya saisit son téléphone, les doigts tremblants, ignora les 16 appels manqués de ce numéro, ne prit pas la peine d’écouter ses messages vocaux et répondit au message comme si elle ne venait de le recevoir que l’instant d’avant.

« Ok. Où et quand ? »

Et c’est ainsi que Natalya se retrouva assise sur un banc, dans un parc du centre ville. Il était encore chaud, des gens venaient surement de le quitter il n’y a pas longtemps. 

Alors elle attendit en fixant le ciel qui était étrangement d’un bleu céruléen, perdant doucement son esprit dans un monde de mers infinies où Katyusha lui souriait tendrement.

-Te joindre est assez compliqué en fait.

Natalya sursauta ramenée à la réalité par Elizaveta qui lui souriait.

Elle souriait.

Sa réaction était une des choses que Natalya redoutait le plus et la voir, toujours aussi jolie, lui souriant normalement comme si elles ne s’étaient quittées qu’hier la fit culpabiliser.

Elizaveta était heureuse de la voir. Et elle, elle l’avait fait tourner en rond pendant deux semaines entières.

T’es complètement conne Natalya 

Voila, elle non seulement elle s’en voulait à mort mais en plus, elle regrettait maintenant.

-Je… je suis désolée.dit elle.

Elizaveta lui sourit encore puis s’approcha d’elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle sentait toujours aussi bon et la chaleur qui s’échappait d’elle la rassurait.

-C’est pas grave. Tu sais, c’est normal d’être perturbée quand ce genre de choses arrivent et c’est pour ça qu’on doit en discuter. D’accord ?dit elle.

Lys. La fleur qui ornait ses cheveux aujourd’hui était la même que celle de son parfum et Natalya se demanda alors si elle accordait son parfum à la fleur qu’elle portait dans les cheveux.

Elle acquiesça doucement puis s’écarta d’Elizaveta qui lui remis doucement une mèche blonde derrière l’oreille.

-Est-ce que tu crois en nous ? En ce qu’on va devenir ? Parce que je te préviens, être deux filles qui s’aiment c’est pas facile tous les jours.dit elle.

-J’ai pas peur des autres. J’ai pas peur de ce qu’ils peuvent dire.répondit Natalya.

Elizaveta sourit encore puis gloussa.

-Je sais que tu n’as pas peur, et c’est malheureusement le problème. Tu t’attires toujours des ennuis à cause de ça tu sais ?

Natalya haussa simplement les épaules.

-Temps qu’ils se règlent à la fin…dit elle nonchalamment.

-Mais de quoi Natalya Braginsky peut elle bien avoir peur ?dit elle.

Natalya ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire alors elle décida d’être sincère.

-De te perdre.

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel Natalya eu le temps de changer de couleur et de se rendre compte des mots qu’elle venait de prononcer au moins 50 fois. Elle regretta encore sa franchise en sentant son cœur battre aussi fort et Elizaveta lui prit la main.

Ses longs doigts fins aux ongles parfaitement manucurés se lièrent à ses doigts presque osseux et Natalya eut honte de ses ongles rongés jusqu’au sang et de la chaire de ses doigts à vif qui cicatrisait doucement.

Elizaveta était parfaite.

-Alors tu n’auras jamais peur.dit elle avant de se pencher vers elle et doucement cueillir ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Natalya sentait son estomac se retourner et elle ferma les yeux très fort car quelqu’un lui avait dit un jour qu’on ne pouvait pas rêver dans un rêve.

Pourtant elle sentait bien les lèvres d’Elizaveta contre les siennes, ses doigts liés au sien et son odeur de lys enivrante qui envahissait son odorat.

C’était réel.

Elizaveta et elle c’était réel.

Quand elles se séparèrent, Natalya se rendit compte qu’elle souriait. Elle se sentait vraiment bien.

C’était une belle journée.

Quand elle était enfant, Katyusha lui lisait des histoires avant d’aller dormir. Elle ne savait jamais si ses histoires étaient réelles ou si elles étaient entièrement fictives mais Natalya les avait toujours appréciées pour leur message d’espoir qui en ressortait.

Il y en avait un qui lui plaisait particulièrement et qui narrait les aventures d’une princesse qui au fur et à mesure de sa vie faisait face à des épreuves qu’elle surmontait grâce a la volonté et la joie de vivre inébranlable qui l’habitait. Bien évidemment, à la fin du conte, elle se mariait avec son prince et vivait heureuse jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Actuellement, Natalya se sentait un peu comme cette princesse à la fin de son histoire ou tout est bien qui fini bien. 

Elle était prise par cette euphorie idyllique, tout se passait bien, Elizaveta l’aimait, elle était plus heureuse que quiconque sur terre et personne ne pourrait venir troubler son bonheur.

Enfin, si, quelqu'un pouvait venir troubler son bonheur.

Cette personne se nommait Gilbert Beilschmidt.

   


Il semblait à Natalya que Gilbert était venu au monde pour emmerder les autres par sa présence.

 Si Elizaveta et lui étaient en froid depuis un petit moment déjà (enfin, dans la tête de Natalya, ils n'étaient plus en couple mais ce stupide albinos ne semblait pas l'avoir compris) ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas officiellement quittés donc aux yeux des « autres », ils étaient encore en couple.

Même si Elizaveta ne lui parlait plus et ne le voyait que très rarement OUI ils étaient encore en couple. C'était quelque chose que Natalya avait du mal à comprendre, pourquoi s'obstiner à rester ensemble alors qu'ils étaient voués à la séparation ? Ils n'étaient pas faits du tout pour être ensemble, quand allaient-ils le comprendre ?

Elizaveta semblait tellement mieux avec elle, elle rayonnait tellement plus, souriait, riait et c'était tellement parfait que Gilbert aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance, que c'était terminé avec Elizaveta.

Mais non.

Non, il n'avait toujours pas compris et c'est pour ça qu'il avait invité Elizaveta au restaurant et que leur soirée film venait d'être annulée (déciment, elle ne regardera jamais Inception).

Alors assise, seule dans sa chambre, Natalya fulminait.

Ses lames dansaient entre ses doigts et pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas les rejoindre et assassiner Gilbert et repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Elle fit encore tourner ses lames entre ses mains. Un filet de sang se dessina sur sa paume et coula le long de son avant-bras. Natalya avait l'habitude de se blesser avec ses lames, des dizaines de cicatrices ornaient ses paumes blanches, tellement fines qu'on pouvait aisément les confondre avec les lignes que les voyantes utilisaient pour lire l'avenir.

Elle détestait cette impression qu'elle avait d'être remplacée aussi facilement par Gilbert. Gilbert qui était tellement moins que tout ce qu'elle et Elizaveta représentaient mais Gilbert était un mec, un gars avec un pénis qui pouvait avoir des enfants.

Elizaveta veut peut-être avoir des enfants ? Elle veut peut-être être ce genre de grand-mère qui voit ses petits-enfants une fois par semaine ?

En regardant les gouttes du liquide rouge teinter sa peau, elle se demanda si c'était alors son destin d'être toujours loin de celles qu'elle aimait. 

Natalya secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées de sa tête. 

Elizaveta l'aimait, jamais elle ne passerait après ce connard de Gilbert et d'ailleurs, elle devait être en train de le quitter pendant qu'elle se morfondait sur son sort.

_Arrête de douter des autres Natalya. Elizaveta et toi c'est sérieux._

Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle ne lui avait jamais dit "je t'aime".

Le téléphone de Natalya choisit ce moment pour vibrer contre sa cuisse. On était en train de l'appeler.

N'ayant pas beaucoup de contacts dans son smartphone, Natalya se doutait qu'il puisse s'agir d'Elizaveta elle-même (Ivan ne l'appelait jamais quant à Katyusha...).

-Allô ? répondit Natalya.

Et ça lui faisait tellement bizarre de s'entendre dans ce silence pesant. Pas que ça la dérangeait d'habitude mais troubler le silence n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

  _-Natalya ?_

La voix d'Elizaveta était tremblante.

-Oui ?

Elle entendit une sorte de reniflement étouffé. Elizaveta pleurait.

_-Gilbert... Je le déteste putain ! Il est... Merde je savais pas que c'était autant un fils de pute, je savais pas !_

Natalya aurait aimé dire qu'elle savait mais Katyusha lui avait toujours dit que quand quelqu'un n'était pas bien, il ne fallait pas l'enfoncer et plus chercher à l'aider et comprendre sa peine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

 Nouveau reniflement.

_-On était au Burger King_ _et il voulait me parler parce qu'il voulait que ça s'arrange entre nous. Et il faisait des efforts, il était gentil..._

Gilbert et "gentil" dans la même phrase sonnait faux aux oreilles de Natalya.

_-Tout allait bien et puis je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on fasse une pause._

Une pause. Natalya n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce mot. Pour elle, soit ils arrêtaient d'être ensemble, soit ils continuaient, il n'y avait pas de "milieu".

_-Ce type je le connais, je savais qu'il voulait m'amadouer et après recommencer son comportement de merde et je voulais pas me refaire avoir. Et ce_ _batârd_ _s'est énervé, on s'est disputés et il m'a insulté, il a dit que je pouvais pas le quitter et plein d'autres conneries. Ensuite on s'est battus._

Ça par contre, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cet enfoiré n'avait pas le droit de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Elizaveta.

Natalya serra ses lames, fulminant de colère mais jubilant de pouvoir en finir vite avec Gilbert.

-Il t'as fait très mal ?

Elle avait besoin d'estimer à quel point elle allait tuer cet enfoiré pour ce qu'il avait fait à Elizaveta.

_-Non, ça va c'était plus, "il m'a giflé et je me suis jetée sur lui" après on a été séparés mais... Natalya, c'était mon meilleur ami avant. On a grandi ensemble et voir qu'il a autant changé, qu'il est devenu comme tous ces connards qu'il disait détester c'est..._

Nouvelles larmes. Elizaveta semblait réellement affectée par ce qu'il venait de se passer et dans un certain sens, Natalya arrivait à comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis comme Elizaveta et Gilbert l'avaient été mais elle savait à quel point se sentir trahis était douloureux.

-Tu sais, les gens que l'on croit connaître sont certaines fois différents de tout ce que l'on pensait sur eux.

_-Gilbert est un connard._

Natalya sourit. Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre approuver ce qu'elle pensait.

-Tu viens de t'en rendre compte., vaut mieux tard que jamais.

_-Tu ne dirais pas ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas par hasard ?_

Elle pouvait sentir le sourire d'Elizaveta dans sa voix.

-Noooon, pas du tout.

Elizaveta gloussa légèrement et Natalya décida qu'elle adorait ce son.

-Dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher, et accessoirement régler son compte à Gilbert.dit elle.

Cette fois ci, Elizaveta soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ce soupir, comme quand elle était agacée que Natalya aille se mettre dans des situations pas possibles pour pas grand-chose.

_-Non Natalya, tu ne vas pas lui "régler son compte" ok ? Je gère._

Natalya croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si Elizaveta pouvait la voir.

_-Natalya. Sérieusement, tu ne le fais pas. S'il te plaît._

Elle aurait voulu faire comme le faisait d'habitude c’est-à-dire défier les ordres qu'on lui donnait et faire ce qu'elle voulait. 

Mais c'était Elizaveta. Et tout ce qu'Elizaveta disait était parole d'évangile. 

-Je ne le ferais pas.soupira Natalya.

_-Promis ?_

-Promis.

_-Merci Natalya. Rejoins-moi à l'appart._

Natalya acquiesça avant de raccrocher. 

Le sang dans ses mains avait séché et pendant un instant, Natalya hésita à prendre ses lames, celles qui ne la quittaient jamais et qui étaient toujours avec elle.

Elle sourit avant de les mettre dans sa poche et de se préparer pour aller retrouver Elizaveta.

Avant, Natalya ne prêtait pas de réelle attention à la beauté.

Elle ne comprenait pas ces filles qui prenaient des années à choisir ce qu'elles devaient porter, la façon dont elles devaient le porter et si le bleu était bien assorti à leurs yeux etc. Pour elle, les vêtements avaient une fonction simple, ils devaient être portés et rien d'autres. Donner une importance à leurs couleurs et à leur "style" c'était inutile.

Katyusha n'était évidemment pas du même avis et c'était elle qui choisissait quels vêtements elle devait porter.

Natalya, elle, s'en fichait. Si ça amusait sa sœur de jouer à la poupée, que grand bien lui en fasse.

Pourtant, seule face à son armoire, Natalya se demandait sincèrement si elle n'aurait pas dû plus écouter sa sœur quand elle disait que non, le rouge et le jaune ne lui allaient pas car elle avait une peau bien trop pâle.

Elle devait faire vite, Elizaveta n'allait pas l'attendre dix mille ans non plus mais elle voulait être "présentable". Comme pour dire "Regarde-moi, je vaux bien plus que cet enfoiré de Gilbert".

Alors Natalya cherche, essaye des vêtements, tourne dans ses robes qui ont pris la poussière, comme une princesse qui se prépare pour un bal.

Mais peu importe ce qu'elle essaye, peu importe ce qu'elle met, ce n'est jamais assez beau, ce n'est jamais assez séduisant, c'est banal au mieux et limite triste.

Rapidement, Natalya revint à la réalité et même si elle souhaitait de tout son cœur faire bonne impression, être désirable, ce n'était certainement pas du jour au lendemain qu'elle y arriverait.

Agacée par elle-même et son incapacité à pouvoir être jolie, Natalya sortit de chez elle pour aller rejoindre sa dulcinée.

Ce mois de juin était agréable. Il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour se considérer en vacances mais, assez pour vouloir profiter du soleil. Natalya n'était pas ce genre de fille à sortir, se promener et profiter du beau temps.

Elle était allée tellement de fois à l'appart, qu'elle connaissait désormais le chemin par cœur.  C'était leur havre de paix, rien qu'à elles deux et il fallait bien l'avouer, avoir un "chez nous", ça lui faisait bizarre (même si c'était trop cool).

Quand elle fut face à la porte, elle avait les mains moites, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Elizaveta. Elle n'était pas douée pour consoler les gens, à vrai dire, elle était plus du genre à rire de leurs larmes plutôt que les plaindre. Mais Elizaveta c'était différent, vraiment différent.

Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes passées à réfléchir, Natalya décida qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de personnes à hésiter et elle entra. Elle se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas toqué à la porte mais celle-ci était ouverte, donc ça voulait dire qu'Elizaveta l'attendait.

Effectivement, la brune était assise dans le canapé, une couverte enroulée autour de ses épaules. A son arrivée, elle se tourna vers elle et Natalya put voir qu'elle avait les yeux bouffis.

_Elle a encore pleuré._

Natalya n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Elizaveta n'avait pas à être comme ça, elle qui était si souriante, si joyeuse, tellement enjouée.

-Salut.dit elle.

Elizaveta lui sourit. Et même si ses yeux étaient rouges, Natalya savait qu'elle était contente de la voir.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle dans le canapé et hésita longuement avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

C'était étrange parce que tout à coup, Elizaveta, la guerrière, la femme sans peurs, semblait être une enfant, la tête sur sa poitrine, se resserrant un peu plus contre elle, comme pour trouver de la chaleur, mais Natalya n'avait pas de chaleur à donner, elle était froide, l'avait toujours été. Tout le monde le disait et elle avait elle-même fini par y croire.

Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'amande dans ses cheveux un peu mouillés, elle devait avoir pris une douche.

-Je... Je crois que je l'aimais vraiment.lâcha Elizaveta au bout d'un moment.

Cette simple phrase piqua Natlya enfin, elle le savait déjà de toutes façons. Faits pour être ensembles, couple parfait... Si Elizaveta ne l'aimait pas ne serait-ce qu'un chouilla, ils ne se seraient pas mis ensemble.

-Mais c'était pas réciproque. C'est pour ça qu'on en est là aujourd'hui.continua-t-elle.

Natalya fit doucement passer sa main dans ses mèches brunes.

-Il ne te méritait pas. T'étais trop parfaite pour lui.dit Natalya et elle le pensait vraiment. Gilbert n'était qu'un connard égocentrique alors qu'Elizaveta avait un cœur immense à offrir et lui, il lui marchait dessus sans aucuns scrupules, comme s'il en avait tous les droits. Natalya détestait ça.

Elizaveta eut un rire amer.

-Natalya...commença-t-elle.

-Je le pense vraiment. Je dis pas ça juste parce qu'il faut dire quelque chose comme dans les séries télés.coupa Natalya.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Natalya sentit Elizaveta attraper doucement sa main et mêler ses doigts au siens.

-Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi Natalya.

La blonde sentait son cœur battre fort. Tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'Elizaveta allait l'entendre.

Celle-ci se redressa lentement et elles se firent face.

Natalya se perdit dans les deux orbes émeraudes de la brune puis fit doucement glisser sa main sur sa joue.

Elizaveta lui sourit avec douceur (cette fois ci, il n’était pas forcé) et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue, puis sur sa mâchoire avant de se perdre sur ses lèvres.

Natalya se rapprocha d’elle en répondant au baiser, les joues rouges. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses mèches brunes qu’elle tirait vers elle.

Natalya voulait qu’elle ne pense à personne d’autre qu’elle. Elle voulait être la seule dans ses pensées.

Soudain, elle sentit les mains d’Elizaveta caresser ses cuisses. Elle regarda la brune qui la fixait.

-T’as… t’as envie ?questionna-t-elle.

Natalya crut qu’elle allait mourir quand elle vit cet air inquiet, incertain, décorer le visage d’Elizaveta.

Elle avait littéralement rêvé de ce moment, un peu qu’elle en avait envie !

Elle acquiesça silencieusement (si elle parlait, elle allait se mettre à dire des bêtises. Elle avait trop d’émotions en elle) et Elizaveta continua à caresser ses cuisses tout en l’embrassant. Doucement, ses mains vinrent les écarter et Elizaveta se plaça entre elles.

Ses baisers descendirent dans son cou et Natalya sentait son corps qui commençait à chauffer, la chaleur qui grandissait dans son bas ventre et des frissons qui la traversaient. Les lèvres de la brune ne faisaient que l’effleurer mais elle avait l’impression qu’elle la marquait au fer rouge.

Ses mains remontèrent vers sa poitrine, qu’elle caressa doucement puis passèrent en dessous de son t-shirt.

Un premier gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand elle effleura son ventre puis retraça la courbe de ses seins, caressa sa poitrine à travers son soutien gorge.  Elle se sentit changer de couleur et vit Elizaveta sourire avant de l’embrasser.

Ses baisers l’enivraient encore plus que ses mains et bientôt, Natalya ne s’entendit plus gémir contre elle, se collant un peu plus à son corps parfait.

L’instant d’après, elle lui enlevait son t-shirt (et le sien par la même occasion) et prenait ses seins en bouche, les tétant comme un bébé.

La chaleur dans son bas ventre semblait la brûler encore plus quand le genou d’Elizaveta vint se frotter contre son entre jambe en feu.

Elle s’insulta pour ne pas avoir mis de jupe, enlever un jean aussi serré était chiant mais elles finirent par y arriver  car bientôt les doigts fins de sa belle touchèrent son minou humide.

Son pouce vint taquiner son clitoris et Natalya poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, tellement les sensations qui la traversaient étaient nouvelles. Certes, elle s’était déjà touchée et connaissait à peu près son corps mais être touchée par quelqu’un d’autre était totalement différent. Beaucoup plus intense que ce qu’elle aurait pu croire.

Elizaveta continua, encouragée par ses gémissements et par les bras de Natalya qui entouraient sa nuque.

Allongée sur elle, seins contre seins, elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine se remplir d’air quand elle haletait et son corps frémir en dessous d’elle.

Natalya bougeait son bassin pour plus de contact sans même s’en rendre compte.

Elizaveta l’embrassa encore, avalant ses gémissements puis le corps de Natalya sembla vibrer un instant avant que ses jambes ne se resserrent brusquement.

Elizaveta enleva sa main puis recula doucement pour sourire à Natalya qui semblait avoir courut un marathon. 

Les joues rouges, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, elle semblait reprendre doucement son souffle mais rendit un sourire éclatant à Elizaveta.

Leurs mains se joignirent et doucement, elles s’embrassèrent.

Elle était sur un nuage.

En fait, ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle était sur un nuage.

D'habitude, elle n'était pas comme ces idiotes un peu trop romantiques qui disaient avoir rencontré l'homme de leur vie, l'âme sœur etc mais actuellement, elle se sentait comme elles.

Elizaveta et elle passaient des heures au téléphone, elles se voyaient régulièrement et sortaient, au cinéma, au centre commercial, au parc d'attraction...

Natalya n'avaient jamais eu d'amis, n'était jamais sortie avec personne mais combiner les deux en même temps étaient simplement génial. Etre avec une personne qui la soutenait et la comprenait lui apprenait à doucement s'ouvrir aux autres et faire des efforts sur elle-même.

Elle était aimée à sa juste valeur.

Et juste ça, c'était parfait.

Pourtant, Natalya aurait dû comprendre que la perfection était toujours brisée ou dérangée par des éléments perturbateurs.

Celui-ci se nommait Gilbert.

Et il débarqua en fin d'après-midi, pendant que Natalya et Elizaveta regardaient Inception (enfin, regarder était un grand mot, elles se battaient pour avoir la télécommande car Elizaveta voulait monter le volume sonore, trouvant la voix de Di Caprio diablement sexy alors que Natalya au contraire voulait baisser le son) tout en se faisant des câlins et en s'embrassant tendrement ( Natalya avait gagné la bataille, ça méritait bien un bisou non ?).

Gilbert n'était pas censé savoir où se trouvait cet appartement et encore moins en avoir les clés (c'était celui qu'elle et Roderich son meilleur ami avaient achetés à l'époque où ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour s'en payer un chacun) pourtant il était bien là, présent et Natalya ne se retint pas de rire face à l'expression faciale qu'il arborait. On pouvait aisément y lire le choc ainsi que la colère mais plus de choc quand même.

Son rire sembla le réveiller car il lui lança un regard noir et Elizaveta se leva. 

-Gilbert...commença-t-elle.

-Elizaveta putain, ta gueule. Toi, avec l'autre psychopathe...dit il lentement comme s'il essayait de comprendre.

-Je suis pas une psychopathe.se permit de préciser Natalya qui s'amusait plus de la situation qu'autre chose.

Cela sembla encore plus énerver Gilbert qui devint rouge de colère.

-Espèce de petite pute...

Elizaveta sembla vouloir le retenir mais trop tard, il se jeta sur Natalya qui se leva du canapé. Elle tata rapidement ses poches mais ses lames n'étaient pas là, elle avait arrêté de les prendre depuis qu'elle fréquentait Elizaveta.

Son temps de réflexion eu raison d'elle car l'albinos avait déjà fait le tour du canapé et ses mains blanches entouraient sa gorge fine.

Natalya n'était pas petite mais toujours moins grande qu'un homme en colère comme Gilbert.

Elle suffoquait, se débattant comme elle le pouvait, griffant ses mains et son visage jusqu'au sang, donnant des coups de pieds dans l'air mais il serrait la prise qu'il avait sur elle toujours aussi fort. Elizaveta hurla et cela sembla le calmer car l'instant d'après, il la lâchait. 

Natalya s'écroula sur le sol en toussant et en tentant de reprendre ses esprits tandis que les deux étaient en train de se disputer mais elle ne les écoutait que vaguement.

Gilbert disait qu'elle l'avait trompée tandis qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Natalya se maudit un peu plus de ne pas avoir pris ces lames ce jour-là, elle aurait pu en finir tellement facilement ! Un petit coup dans la gorge, "oh pardon, je ne voulais pas" et il serait en train de se vider doucement de son sang en ce moment même.

-Elizaveta je savais que t'étais bizarre comme fille, je l'ai toujours su mais de là à me tromper avec une gamine ! Bordel mais qu'on soit en couple ou non, elle est où ta putain de morale ? C'est malsain ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je t'interdis de me juger parce que toi t'es pire avec tes-commençait Elizaveta quand Gilbert la coupa.

-Je vais pas discuter avec toi sale gouine ! T'as fait ton choix, très bien. Tu vas le payer.

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Le silence qu'il laissa derrière lui était presque mélodramatique et Natalya ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

-Quelle diva ce mec.

Elizaveta soupira avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-M'en parle pas.

Sa main doucement trouver la sienne et elle vint doucement nicher sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-M'en veux pas si je le tue d'accord ?dit Natalya. 

Au moins, si une de ses lames arrivaient accidentellement dans un œil ou  coupait une oreille, elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

-Je le tuerais avec toi.soupira Elizaveta.

Elle ne devait pas la prendre au sérieux. 

Il y avait un long silence dans leur appartement. Elles étaient assises à même le sol, Natalya fixant le mur comme si son futur y était écrit quant à Elizaveta qui avait toujours la tête nichée dans son épaule caressait le plat de sa main avec son pouce.

Ça devait arriver. Elles le savaient et si Elizaveta se demandait comment allait se terminer cette histoire, Natalya, elle, lui faisait tout simplement confiance. 

-Natalya.dit soudainement Elizaveta.

-Oui ? répondit Natalya les yeux toujours sur le mur.

-Je t'aime.

Et même si son cœur battait plus que toutes les cymbales d'une fanfare réunie, elle se contenta de sourire tout en resserrant la prise sur sa main.

-Je sais.


End file.
